Unconditional Love
by mamanix
Summary: Jika kau diberi selembar kertas berisi satu kata: CINTA, hal apa yang pertama terlintas di pikiranmu? Berikan kertas itu pada Dominic Toretto, maka dia akan dengan lantang menjawab: KELUARGA. Challenge entry #Kalimatmemotivasi by ShireiShou


_**Disclaimer: Fast and Furious 6 (Universal Studio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**UNCONDITIONAL LOVE**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Bagi Dominic Toretto, keluarga adalah nomor satu._

Tidak seperti kebanyakan remaja seusianya yang lebih memilih bergaul dengan teman-temannya daripada meluangkan waktu bersama keluarga. Tidak seperti mayoritas muda-mudi yang melupakan keluarga ketika sedang bersenang-senang, dan datang pada orangtuanya hanya saat terlibat masalah.

Kedekatan Dom—panggilan akrabnya—dengan keluarganya kerap kali dijadikan bahan cemoohan, di sekolah maupun di lingkungan tempat tinggalnya.

Jika pemilik iris coklat itu tegas menolak ajakan teman-teman untuk keluar dari sekolah pada jam-jam belajar, maka mereka tidak akan segan melontarkan kata-kata sengit. Apabila Dom memutuskan tinggal di rumah dan membantu ibunya daripada pergi berpesta, mereka tak ragu membuat gestur huruf L—yang berarti _Looser_ atau pengecut—di dahi.

Julukan-julukan "Anak mama", "Bayi besar" atau "Penakut" sudah menjadi seperti angin sepoi di telinganya yang kebal. Hinaan-hinaan itu biasanya ia balas dengan ekspresi datar, walau sempat satu atau dua kali ia kehilangan kesabaran dan mendaratkan kepalan di wajah si pengejek. Bagaimana pun juga Dom hanya seorang manusia.

Sang ayah pernah beberapa kali berkata, "Nikmati masa remajamu. Tidak ada salahnya sesekali bergaul dan bersenang-senang."

Remaja berpostur tubuh besar hanya melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas. Kalimat itu tidak salah. Wajar jika pria setengah baya itu khawatir kalau Dom sampai dijauhi teman-temannya demi menempatkan keluarga di atas segalanya.

Namun penggemar mobil itu akan sangat merasa bersalah jika nilai-nilai pelajarannya menurun drastis atau dikeluarkan dari sekolah, karena mengikuti keinginan teman-temannya. Mengecewakan orangtua adalah hal yang paling ia hindari.

_Bagi Dominic Toretto, melindungi keluarganya adalah sebuah tanggung jawab._

Namun bagi Mia—sang adik—sifat Dom menjadi penderitaan tersendiri. Berada di sekolah yang sama, Mia sering kali menanggung malu atas sikap Dom yang ia deskripsikan sebagai sikap _over-protective_.

Memasuki usia puber, rasanya tidak salah jika remaja laki-laki mulai memerhatikannya. Wajah oval terbingkai helaian coklat gelap bergelombang, tubuh proporsional, kaki jenjang ditambah iris coklat yang jernih, sering kali menjaring banyak mata.

Mempunyai seorang kakak yang mengawasi gerak-gerik hampir setiap waktu, sungguh menguras kesabarannya.

Pernah satu kali Dom membenturkan punggung sahabat laki-laki Mia di loker, hanya karena remaja malang itu melingkarkan tangan di pinggang langsing sang adik. Lalu empat hari kemudian menyeret kekasih Mia ke luar perpustakaan, ketika ia mencoba mencium gadis itu di sudut ruangan. Itu hanya dua dari beberapa kejadian yang membuat Mia meradang.

Dom melakukan hal-hal tersebut tentulah bukan tanpa alasan. Ia tahu benar niat remaja-remaja hidung belang itu. Sebagai laki-laki yang juga memiliki ketertarikan pada lawan jenis, ia mampu membedakan antara tatapan kagum dan tatapan penuh hawa napsu.

Semua ia lakukan demi melindungi Mia semata.

Ia tidak akan dapat memaafkan dirinya sendiri andai sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Mia.

Tapi Mia menyumpal telinganya rapat-rapat dari semua alasan yang Dom berikan, dan memilih untuk menjauhinya. Selama beberapa waktu, Mia menjadi pribadi pendiam dan pemurung.

Hubungan mereka perlahan merenggang. Ketegangan acap kali terjadi jika Dom dan Mia berada dalam satu ruangan. Harmoni keluarga Toretto retak akibat ketidakselarasan pola pikir kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Aku membencimu, Dom!"

"Pergi! Aku tidak sudi melihatmu, apalagi berbicara denganmu!"

Serangan batin yang Mia lakukan pada remaja bermata coklat tua itu cukup mengguncang sanubarinya. Dom mungkin bisa tak mengacuhkan dan tidak ambil peduli jika kata-kata tajam itu terlontar dari mulut orang lain. Tapi keluar dari bibir merah Mia, terasa bagai bilah pisau bedah yang melukai jantungnya.

Atas permintaan ayahnya, penyuka warna hitam itu memutuskan mengalah. Walaupun berat, ia melangkah mundur demi memberi jarak.

Pemikiran ayahnya terbukti efektif. Mia kelihatan menikmati kebebasannya. Ia mulai bisa tersenyum kembali. Walau senyum itu tidak ditujukan kepadanya, Dom cukup bahagia.

_Bagi Dominic Toretto, memaafkan keluarga adalah kewajiban._

Tumbuh di antara keluarga yang selalu memberinya siraman rohani, Dom selalu mampu membuka pintu hati untuk menerima permintaan maaf.

Seperti malam itu.

Malam dimana telepon rumahnya berdering nyaring dan isak tangis Mia adalah hal pertama yang Dom dengar.

Menggunakan mobil hitam kesayangan sang ayah, Dom manfaatkan keahliannya mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi melintasi jalan-jalan yang cukup ramai. Kaki kanannya tertanam pada pedal gas dan tak berniat melepaskannya barang sedetikpun. Entah berapa lampu merah yang sudah ia terobos, entah berapa kendaraan nyaris ditabraknya.

_"Aku mengunci diri di kamar... di rumah Steven. Dom, jemput aku... aku... aku takut..."_

Kelebatan lampu di sepanjang jalan bersaing keras dengan bayangan-bayangan buruk di benak Dom.

Sesampainya di depan rumah yang dituju, Dom melompat turun tanpa mematikan mesin mobil. Ia tidak peduli. Mobil hanyalah kumpulan benda mati yang dapat ia perbaiki jika rusak, atau ia beli jika hilang.

Berbekal jubah tidur hitam di atas kaos putih polos dan celana olahraga senada jubahnya, Dom menghambur masuk. Ia bahkan tak sempat mengenakan alas kaki.

Setelah mencari adik kesayangannya untuk beberapa saat, Dom menemukan Mia. Berteriak di sebuah kamar—di bawah tubuh seorang lelaki muda. Di sekelilingnya, delapan remaja laki-laki menyeringai, bak singa jantan kelaparan menunggu giliran untuk menyantap makan malamnya.

Dominic Toretto hilang kendali.

**.**

**.**

Raungan sirene ambulans dan mobil polisi memancing rasa penasaran penduduk di sekitar. Dua orang paramedis terlihat terburu-buru mendorong sebuah tandu menuju pintu belakang kendaraan berlambang palang merah. Luka-luka cukup serius menghiasi wajah serta tubuh pemuda berambut hitam cepak yang tergolek di atasnya.

"Maaf nona, kami tidak bisa mengijinkanmu masuk ke dalam ambulans."

"Omong kosong! Biarkan aku masuk! Ini kakakku! Aku harus mendampinginya!"

Tidak berniat berdebat, mereka mengijinkan gadis itu naik.

Isak tangis Mia kembali pecah bersamaan derai airmata di ruang sempit yang dipenuhi perlengkapan medis dan obat-obatan. Helaian coklat gelapnya kusut, begitu pula _long dress_ merah muda yang dikenakannya. Tapi tidak ia hiraukan.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Toretto. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bisa menang melawan sembilan orang itu?!"

Dom meringis sejenak. Meski harus menanggung sakit, namun ia bisa bernapas lega. Mia selamat tanpa terluka. Hanya itu yang penting baginya.

"Maafkan aku, Dom. Kau benar dan aku salah. Steven bukan laki-laki yang baik. Kenapa kau masih mau menolongku, padahal aku telah memperlakukanmu dengan begitu buruk?"

Keteduhan menenangkan memancar dari jendela jiwa Dom kala dua pasang mata bertemu dalam satu tatapan. Tangan besarnya yang penuh kehangatan menghapus buliran bening di pipi mulus Mia.

"Karena kau adikku, Mia. Karena kau keluargaku."

**.**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**.**

**Original quote:**

"You don't turn your back on family, even when they do." —Dominic Toretto, Fast and Furious 6—

**A/N:** Jumlah isi cerita 983 words. Ini story ketika Dom dan Mia masih remaja, jadi author membayangkan model rambut Dom cepak dan belum gundul, hahaha. Fanfiction pertama di fandom ini ^_^

Mudah-mudahan fanfiction ini tidak terlalu melenceng dari arti quote-nya ^_^

Reviews are appreciated :)


End file.
